warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chosen Cats Book 1
STARCLAN'S PROPHECY READERS DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''The main characters in StarClan's Prophecy are now senior warriors. There is a lot of spoilers. Allegiances ThunderClan '''Leader: '''Whitestar - Elderly, white, tom. '''Medicine Cat: '''Frostfoot - White she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Snowypaw '''Warriors Swiftfoot - Brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice: '''Lightpaw Grayheart - Blind, gray, tom. '''Apprentice: '''Oakpaw Brightpelt - Golden tom. '''Apprentices Lightpaw - Golden tom. Snowypaw - White she-cat. Oakpaw - Brown tom. Queens and Kits Cloudfoot - White she-cat. WindClan Leader: '''Hailstar - White and gray tabby tom. '''Warriors Harefoot - Skinny, gray, tom. Apprentice: '''Rabbitpaw Birchfur - Large, brown, tom. '''Apprentice: '''Windypaw '''Apprentices Rabbitpaw - Brown tom. Windypaw - Gray she-cat. Queens and Kits Snowcloud - White she-cat. Spottedfur - Brown tortoise-shell she-cat. Kits: Breezekit - Gray tom. RiverClan Leader: '''Rainstar - Old, blue-gray, tom. '''Medicine Cat: '''Mudpelt - Old, brown, tom. '''Warriors Frostpelt - Elderly, white, she-cat. Apprentice: '''Rainpaw Streamstripe - Silver she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Wetpaw '''Apprentices Rainpaw - Blue-gray she-cat. Wetpaw - Silver tom. Queens and Kits Wavepelt - Old, blue-gray, she-cat. ShadowClan Leader: '''Nightstar - Black tom. '''Warriors Skullfang - Gray tom. Apprentice: '''Blackpaw Boneclaw - Silver tom. '''Apprentice: '''Darkpaw '''Apprentices Blackpaw - Black tom. Darkpaw - Black tom. Queens and Kits Nightsky - Black she-cat. Prologue Whitestar was dreaming. He was at fourtrees. Moonlight shone into his white pelt. All of a sudden, a golden cat apeared. It was Sunstar, the last leader of ThunderClan. "Hello, Sunstar," Whitestar said. "There is a new prophecy," the elderly tom said. "What?" "Four kits will rise to the top of there clan, and defeat the shadow's son." "What does that mean?" All of a sudden, Sunstar dissapeared. Then, Whitestar woke up. Chapter 1 Lightkit woke up. He was in the nursery, next to his mother, Cloudfoot. His sister, Snowykit, was sleeping next to him. Lightkit was almost six moons old, so he decided that he wanted to explore the camp. "Snowykit, wake up!" he whispered to his sister. The white she-cat woke up and asked, "What is it, Lightpaw?" Lightkit looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he whispered, "Let's explore the camp." Snowykit thought about it for a moment. Finally, she said, "Okay, let's go." They sneaked out of the nursery, into the clearing. It was was very bright. Lightkit saw his golden pelt sparkling. Older cats walked around the large clearing. "Wow!" Lightpaw exclaimed. "What are you two doing?" Lightkit saw the ThunderClan leader, Whitestar, padding up to them. Whitestar was their grandfather. Brightpelt, their father, was his son. "What are doing here?" he repeated. "We just wanted to explore the territory. we are going to be apprentices soon, after all," Lightkit replied. "Well, you two will have plenty of time to do that tomorrow morning." "We are becoming apprentices today?" Lightkit asked anxiously. "Yes, you are having your ceremony tonight." The two kits bounced in happiness. "Now, go back to the nursery. Your mother must be worried about you." "Yes, Whitestar!" Lightkit ran off toward the nursery with Snowykit following him. "Lightkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw." Lightpaw stood up proudly. He had finally become and apprentice. "Your mentor will be Swiftfoot," Whitestar continued. Lightpaw got up and touched noses with Swiftfoot. She was Whitestar's mate, and Lightpaw's grandmother. "We will begin training tomorrow," she said. "Okay!" Whitestar continued, "Snowypaw, you still want to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior." "Yes," she replied. "Then, until you have received your medicine cat name, you will be known as Snowypaw. Your mentor will be Frostfoot." They touched noses. Lightpaw didn't know his siter wanted to be a medicine cat. Then, Lightpaw padded into the apprentices den. He was the only one there, but he didn't care. He just couldn't wait for the next day. Chapter 2 Windykit squealed to her mother, "When am I going to become a WindClan apprentice?" "Your ceremony is tonight, Windykit," Windykit's mother, Snowcloud, said. Windykit widened her eyes, "Really?" "Really," the white she-cat said. Windykit was so excited. She bounded over to a gray kit named Breezekit. "Hey, Breezekit!" "What is it?" "Tonight is my apprentice ceremony." "Really?" "Yeah." "I still have..." Breezekit counted in his head, "One more moon to go before I become an apprentice." Breezekit looked disapointed. "It's okay, Breezekit. It'll come soon." All of a sudden, a brown tom padded into the nursery. He was Rabbitpaw. "I here your becoming an apprentice, today," Rabbitpaw remarked. "Yeah," Windykit "You don't actually think that you have what it takes to be a warrior. I'm going to be a warrior very soon." "You've only trained for one moon," Windykit said, "You still have a lot of moons to go before your a warrior." "Well, I know I'll be a warrior seasons before you are," Rabbitpaw said. He stormed off. Windykit knew Rabbitpaw was mean to anyone smaller then him. "Windykit, you will now be known as Windypaw," Hailstar, leader of WindClan, said. Windykit stood up proudly. Her gray pelt shown in the moonlight. "Your mentor will be Birchfur," Hailclaw continued. Birchfur was a large, brown, tom. They touched noses, then Windykit went into the apprentices den, excited for her next day as an apprentice. Chapter 3 Rainkit saw the RiverClan medicine cat, Mudpelt, pad into the nursery. "Hello, Mudpelt," Wavepelt, Rainkit's mother, greeted. Rainkit was the gray-blue like her mother and her father. She was also named Rainkit, after her father, Rainstar, leader of RiverClan. "I have come to ask Rainkit something," Mudpelt turned to Rainkit. "What is it?" "You have been thinking of being a medicine cat, right?" "Yes," Rainkit said. "Since your appentice ceremony is today, you need to tell me weather you would like to be a warrior or a medicine cat." Rainkit thought about it for a minute. Finally, she said, "I think I'll be a warrior." Mudpelt said, "Very well." He sounded a little disapointed. Rainkit thought being a medicine cat would be nice, but she thought that a warrior would be better for her. "Rainkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." Rainpaw stood up proudly. Rainstar continued, "Your mentor will be Frostpelt." The two cats touched noses. "Wetkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Wetpaw." Wetpaw stood up proudly. He was Rainpaw's brother. "Your mentor will be Streamstripe." The two cats touched noses. Rainpaw went into the apprentice den and Wetpaw followed. "This is great! We are apprentices!" Wetpaw exclaimed. "I know! I can't wait for tomorrow." Chapter 4 Blackkit was lying in the ShadowClan nursery, next to his mother, Nightsky. His brother, Darkkit, was sleeping next to him. Then, Blackkit realized that today was the day he became an apprentice. He wanted to tell his brother. "Darkkitkit, wake up!" Blackkit said. Darkkit woke up. "Don't wake him up! He was sleeping!" Nightsky snapped. Blackkit said to Darkkit, "Today, we become apprentices!" "We do?" Darkkit muttered. "Yes!" "Darkkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be called Darkpaw," Nightstar, leader of ShadowClan, said. Darkpaw stood up proudly. "Your mentor will be Boneclaw." They touched noses. "Blackkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw." Blackpaw stood up proudly. "Your mentor will be Skullfang." The two cats touched noses, then Blackpaw padded into the apprentices den, eager for the next day. Chapter 5 Lightpaw padded into the clearing. He had caught some fresh-kill. Lightpaw put his fresh-kill in the pile. Then, Swiftfoot padded up to him and said, "We are going on a patrol." "Who's in the patrol?" Lightpaw asked. "You, Oakpaw, and I." "Who's Oakpaw? I haven't seen him in the apprentices den." "He was injured a few days ago. He stayed in the medicine den since you were an apprentice." "Oh," Lightpaw said, "I didn't know." Lightpaw was excited because there was a new apprentice." All of a sudden, a brown tom padded up to the two cats. "I'm ready to go on the patrol, Swiftfoot." Lightpaw guested he was Oakpaw. "Let's go," Swiftfoot said as she padded off. The two apprentices followed her.